


Good things come for boys who wait

by gloatingraccoon



Series: Paid In Full [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Foreplay, Lingerie, Playful Dom/Sub, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloatingraccoon/pseuds/gloatingraccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Eridan Ampora and what you should remember more often, is that while Feferi can be naive and a little clueless at times, she's definitely NOT as innocent as she looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good things come for boys who wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reindeerguardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerguardian/gifts).



> A silly little EriFef sniblet I jotted down as a gift for a fellow tumblr shipper, featuring some of my favourite headcanons about them.

You are Eridan Ampora and you had never thought of this before.

Well, actually you did, of course. Feferi has always been very nonchalant about physical intimacy and lack of clothes, which for someone that literally spent her life in a swimsuit, actually makes kind of sense. Not that you were ever indifferent to her jumping around excitedly in a soaked swimsuit, or her trips to the kitchen in a skimpy nightie and very little else. Because you were far from indifferent to that, really. But you figured she just couldn't see what the big deal was and did your best to keep a straight face and avoid straight-out ogling.

What you should remember more often, though, is that while Feferi can certainly be naive and a little clueless at times, she's definitely NOT as innocent as she looks.

Your first clue was when she got home from her day out with Kanaya, twirled around the living room, hugged you tight as a greeting and whispered "I have somefin to show you" in your ear. Which made the hairs on your neck stand on end. Then she squeezed your hands and pretty much dragged you upstairs, towards her room, and you barely heard Sollux's amused snickering with the thrumming of blood pushing in your ears. As she closed the door behind her you were already leaning in for a kiss, when she surprised you holding up her hands in front of your face.

"Well? Do you like it?"

It took you a moment to focus and realize what was different about her hands. She clearly had her nails done when she was out with Kanaya, and now they were all neatly filed, shiny and glossy with polish. With said polish being a familiar shade of purple. Not her unmistakable, tyrian purple, but something darker and colder, something clearly... violet.

She was wearing violet. Your matesprit was wearing your colour.

It took you another moment for the thought to really sink in with a wave of blood rushing up to your head. You gulped, your eyes going wide, and she clearly noticed because she giggled, in that unique way that's somehow adorable and mischievous at the same time and that drives you nuts like there's no tomorrow.

"I knew you'd like it!" she said, sinking her hands in your hair to lean in for a kiss, and you eagerly obliged, quickly deepening the kiss, one hand traveling down to the curve of her butt, but it was all too soon when she batted it away. Surprised, you backed off and pouted, and she chuckled, poking the tip of your nose.

"Not so fast! I'm not done yet. Now stay put, ok?" she said, moving her hands to your chest, and pushed you gently towards the bed. Albeit increasingly puzzled (and increasingly aroused), you complied, sitting down and then lying on your back on the bed. Still looking at you, still grinning as if she were looking at something highly amusing, and still standing in front of you, she swiftly kicked her shoes off. And then she started dancing.

Well. Not exactly. She wasn't really going for any particular technique or dance that were familiar to you, which she could have, because you know Feferi is an excellent dancer, skilled and graceful. What she was doing now had certainly something to do with music, because she hummed an unfamliar tune to herself, and with rhythm, because her hips swayed and rocked teasingly, but it was not organized. It looked much more like she was just improvising something to have fun, or to have a specific effect. Whatever she was doing, it was certainly having a very specific effect on you. Especially when her hands slid around her hips, finding the laces of her skirt, and started undoing them.

Which brings us to your current predicament. You are Eridan Ampora and you are lying down on a bed watching your matesprit strip in front of you, and you had never thought this could happen before but boy, are you turned on as fuck right now? Holy shit you are.

She's clearly having the time of her life, exaggerating her movements and throwing mock-innocent and bashful looks at you, and she almost trips as she twirls around to show her back to you, but she steadies herself back up right away, chuckling. You have no idea how it is possible to look so adorable and goofy and sexy all at the same time, and you don't care, she just is. Then she up and fucking  _bends over_ to slide her skirt down, and you're not left much space for rational thought anymore, not really. Her panties are black with a satin sheen and a thin violet ribbon trim and it looks like they magically disappear between her buttocks, which can't be very comfortable you suppose, but you appreciate. You definitely appreciate, because it's her butt, her glorious, perky butt, and all is good with it. You gulp, your mouth running dry, and it only gets worse at the predatory grin she flashes you as she turns around and climbs over the bed, leaning over you on her hands and knees, but not touching you. You shiver as her hair caresses your face and you lean up longingly for a kiss, your hands reaching for the buttons of her frilly blouse, but she bats them away again.

"I told you to stay put, didn't I?" she says, and you can tell by the warm, curious light in her eyes that she wants to see how you react to her little game. You smile, deciding to play along, and let your arms fall down on the bed, crossing your wrists up above your head.

"Yes, my princess," you say, and you know you must be doing something right because she flushes at your submissive tone. Then her soft, teasing grin returns and she sits down in your lap, closing her eyes for a moment as her pressure on your arousal draws a shiver out of you. Slowly, teasingly she unbuttons her blouse and lets it slide down her arms and off, exposing her soft breasts, snugly held by a black satin bra with the same, delicate violet ribbon trim as the panties, with a cute, tiny bow where the two cups meet. She's beautiful and amazing and she thought of this little surprise just for you, and you love seeing your colour on her, and you want to be with her for the rest of your life. She caresses your face and shifts to lie over you, pulling at your wrists to let you wrap your arms around her.

"You have been good," she whispers on your lips, a thrill hiding in her voice, and she finally kisses you.

You are Eridan Ampora and today you feel like one damn lucky motherfucker.


End file.
